Paper Luigi: Quest to the Waffle Kingdom
Paper Luigi: Quest to the Waffle Kingdom is a Wii U game and the fifth (sometimes acknowledged as a spin-off) game of the Paper Mario series. The game involves Luigi's unseen part of the story in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. It was released in 2015 for the Wii U. Plot Prologue: Green Stache! Chapter 1: Hot Days in the Green! Chapter 2: The Mean, Green and Plump! Chapter 3: Go! Go! Go! Luigi! Chapter 4: Green! Overalls! Stache! Chapter 5: Lost in the Woods! Chapter 6: Journey's End Gameplay Gameplay for the game resembles Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door's gameplay. It is basically the same but with Luigi and different partners. Paper Abilities Background Intermissions Battle System The battle system takes place in a stage similar to The Thousand Year Door. All aspects of the original game are kept: guard, super guard, stage hazards and even more are added as well. Partners Throughout the game, Luigi meets certain people in his adventures whom have taken a liking to him and decide to join him on his quest to save Princess Eclair. A list of the partners here: Blooey A male Blooper nicknamed by his friends as the "White Torpedo". He acts as a guide to the green hero but was accidentally dunked in lava on the battle against the golem. ABILITIES *Torpedo Tackle: 0 FP A straight tackle in a torpedo-like fashion *Ink Draw-out: 0 FP Using special ink, the enemy's information is revealed *Direct Hit: 4 FP A charged-up slam that ignores defense *Blinding Ink: 7 FP Ink murky enough to obscure the vision of all enemies on stage Jerry A red bob-omb who aspires to become hero of his village so he was partnered up with Luigi to accomplish his goal. He's also said to accompany even more so that no one witnesses the horror of knowing that Luigi was dressed as a bride. ABILITIES *Bob Ram: 0 FP A weak but normal tackle *Self-Destruct: 2 FP A bomb will explode, damaging one enemy on screen *Cherry Giveaway: 2 FP Give a cherry to your partner and heal up damage *Cannon Bomb: 7 FP Shoot a cannonball bomb at the enemies. Damages all enemies Torque A buzzy-beetle with a wrench instead of a spike on his shell. He's an exceptional mechanic that partnered up with Luigi on the race but due to Luigi destroying all of the karts, he decided to tag along until Luigi payed back the damage he did on Circuit-Break Island. ABILITIES *Wrench Shot: 0 FP Throw wrench and hit your foe *Shell Slide: 2 FP A straight-up shell slide which attacks grounded enemies *Fix-up: 4 FP Fix up your partner's defense and attack *Tools of War: 7 FP A storm of tools rains down on the opponents Hayzee A crazee-dayzee with green petals that wrote a play entitled "The Mystery of the Fiery Hat of Social Awareness". Ever since seeing Luigi play grass in the play, she decided to tag along with the green hero to show the world her play, of course Luigi being grass. Luigi's only female partner. ABILITIES *Petal-Lethal: 0 FP A breeze blows, making sharp petals fly into an opponent *Sleepy-Bye: 2 FP Singing a lullaby, the enemy may fall asleep *Item-Steal: 2 FP With enough power, the user steals the enemy's item *Center Scene: 8 FP Spotlights shine on all opponents and they will all burn for high damage Merlin A magikoopa wizard who helped Luigi on his potions back in Rapture Town. Since he wanted to travel the world helping others with their magic, he decided to tag along with the green hero as well. Only partner that is exclusive to the game. ABILITIES *Magic Spell: 0 FP This spell does normal damage to one enemy *Health-Up: 2 FP Using magical power, the user restores the partner's health a bit *Randomizer: 2 FP This spell may heal, poison, hurt, burn, put to sleep, freeze or shock the enemy. *Chaos: 7 FP ''Dark magic is used to make rays of light swarm the area, damaging all enemies Items All of the items featured in The Thousand Year Door return once again and serve the same purpose as before. Other than the returning items, new items also make their debut in the game as well. Bestiary See here for more information on the tattles and such. Bosses Prologue *Goomba Bully: HP: 12: Attack: 1: Defense: 0 *Shady Koopa: HP: 25: Attack: 2: Defense 1 *Chain Chomp: HP: 30: Attack: 2: Defense 4 CHAPTER BOSS Chapter 1 *Flaming Piranha Plant: HP: 25: Attack: 2: Defense: 0 *Living Stone: HP: 15: Attack: 3: Defense: 3 *War Golem: HP: 40: Attack: 4: Defense: 3 CHAPTER BOSS Chapter 2 *Koopa the Quick: HP: 15: Attack: 2: Defense: 1 *Hydra Cobra: HP: 40: Attack: 3: Defense: 0 CHAPTER BOSS Chapter 3 *Mr. Guard: HP: 22: Attack: 3: Defense: 0 *Mr. Guard and Sr. Guard: HP: Both 22: Attack: 3 & 4 respectively: Defense: Both 0 *Speed Leo: HP: 45: Attack: 5: Defense: 1 CHAPTER BOSS Chapter 4 *Disgruntled Spike: HP: 23: Attack: 3: Defense: 0 *Shadess: HP: 31: Attack: 2: Defense: 0 *King Dry Bone: HP: 60: Attack 5: Defense: 1 CHAPTER BOSS Chapter 5 *Hungry Wolf: HP: 33: Attack: 4: Defense: 0 *Spirit of the Woods: HP: 70: Attack: 6: Defense: 0 CHAPTER BOSS Chapter 6 *Iron Guardians: HP: Both 40: Attack: Both 4: Defense: Both 3 *King Goomba: HP: 80: Attack: 6: Defense: 0 *Minister Crepe: HP: 200: Attack: 10: Defense: 2 CHAPTER AND FINAL BOSS Cave of 100 Wishes Similar to the Pit of 100 Trails, the Cave of 100 Wishes is a large cave that has 100 floors filled with one enemy each. Defeat them and you'll be granted access to the other floor. This is done without rest until you reach the final boss. *Lord Nessy: HP: 250: Attack: 12: Defense: 1 Trivia *This is the only game not from the Luigi's Mansion series to feature Luigi as the main protagonist of it. **It is also the only one where Mario doesn't need saving. Category:Games Category:Paper Luigi: Quest to the Waffle Kingdom Category:Wii U games Category:Paper Mario series